


Ed's Mystery Disease

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Al is worried about Ed's mysterious ailment.





	Ed's Mystery Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

Al was worried about his brother. 

He paced around the small home that they shared, waiting for Ed to return. Ever since the older Elric brother started working directly under the Colonel, it seemed to Al that Ed had been getting… sick.  And even more so as the weeks passed. He had taken to spending long periods of time in the bathroom as well as going to bed early and moaning constantly throughout the night. 

Then there were the tissues. Although he didn’t sound particularly stuffy to Al, Ed seemed to be going through them a mile a minute. 

And to top it all off, he strongly suspected his brother had some sort of skin condition in addition to whatever else was ailing him. Why else would the teen use an entire bottle of lotion every week? 

Al couldn’t help but wonder if Ed and Colonel Mustang were working on something that was potentially hazardous to their health. Why else would his poor brother be in such a constant state of apparent sickness? He planned on confronting Ed about it the minute he got home--

“Hey Al,” Ed said, barging through the door and peeling off his coat, making a beeline for the bathroom.

“Brother? I need to talk to you.”

“Can’ttalknowbeoutinaminute!” Ed managed before slamming and locking the bathroom door. The sound of loudly running water immediately filled the room.

Al sighed and sat down. He could still hear Ed’s painful moaning in spite of his attempts to camouflage it and decided then and there to take matters into his own hands. He picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

*****

Twenty minutes later Ed emerged from the bathroom. “Hey Al, we’re gonna need more tissues--”

The teen froze in the bathroom doorway when he found himself face to face with Roy.

“Your brother was kind enough to tell me you’ve been feeling rather sick these past few days,” the older man said with an amused gleam in his eyes.

“Sick?”

“I told him everything, Brother,” Al said. “The way you’ve been staying in the bathroom for so long, the way you always moan in your sleep, and how you’re always going through lotion and tissues!”

Ed’s face immediately turned crimson.  _“Al!”_

“Edward,” Roy said, looking intently into his golden eyes. “If you were… _feeling sick_ … you should have told me.” He narrowed his eyes and repeated himself. “You _really_ should have told me. ” 

The teen’s mouth fell open in shock as the true meaning behind the man’s words hit him. “I-I should have?”

Roy nodded. “The truth of the matter is that since we’ve been working together, I’ve been feeling a little _sick_ myself.” He smirked. “In fact, I think I’m feeling a little _sick_ right now.”

“Oh no, Colonel, not you too!” Al cried out.

Roy gave the worried youngster a pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Alphonse. Somehow I don’t think that it’s life threatening. But just to be safe, I’m going to take Edward home with me and we’re… we’re going to get to the _bottom_ of this. I promise.”

“Thank you, sir,” Al said gratefully.

“Come on, Edward,” Roy said, favoring him with a glance full of promise. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah,” Ed replied, quickly grabbing his coat. “I wouldn’t want you to get sick all over yourself.”

“If you don’t watch your mouth, I’ll get sick all over _you_.”

Ed laughed. “You wish.” He turned to Al. “I’ll be back, okay?”

Al bid the two men a goodnight as they walked out the door. He crawled onto the bed and curled his legs beneath him.

Funny, they didn’t _seem_ to be sick, the way they were talking to each other just now.

If Al didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that they were talking about…

“No way,” he whispered to himself, blushing furiously and embarrassed that he would even begin to think such a thing about the two of them.

*****

Al was worried about his brother again.

While he no longer showed signs of the unnamed illness that had plagued him since he started making regular nightly visits to the Colonel’s house, Al now found that Ed seemed to be walking a bit... funny, more and more with each passing day.

With any luck, maybe the Colonel could fix _that,_ too.


End file.
